1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to Keno games, and especially to variations that provide extra chances of winning.
2. Description of Prior Art
Methods for increasing the number of hits per Keno game were described in the prior art sections of the patents below. These include playing multiple draws on the same ticket, “Four Card” Keno, and “Way Ticket” Keno. As stated in column 3 of U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,313: “The only limitation on the number of “ways” that a player may create on a Keno ticket is the imagination and creativity of the player as well as the player's bankroll.” However, none of the described prior methods is the same as the present Keno method, and they do not suggest or imply it. The present method does not require additional “ways” of marking a ticket, nor does it require imagination and creativity of the players.
Playing multiple games on the same ticket requires multiple draws, which the present method does not. Other methods, such as “Four Card” Keno and “Way Ticket” Keno, require the player to select different sets of numbers for each of multiple games to be played on one draw. The present invention does not require either of these additional steps.
Another somewhat related game is a ticket drawing, such as at a party or dance, in which participants buy tickets. Stubs or duplicate tickets are shuffled and drawn. The matching ticket holder gets a percentage or all of the pot, depending on the game. Tickets may be sold in multiples, for example 5 tickets for a dollar, to give the illusion of an increased chance of winning. Since everyone buys the same multiples of tickets, the probability of winning on the first draw is the same as if the tickets were sold singly. However, if multiple draws are made on the remaining stubs for additional prizes, a player can win multiple times if multiple tickets are sold.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,315,290 (Roethel et al. Nov. 13, 2001) “Extra Ball Keno Game” discloses a method of playing Keno in two passes with a pool of 80 numbers. A player selects up to 10 numbers. Then there is a random draw of 20 numbers from the pool. A first quantity of hits is determined. If there are any hits, a second drawing equal to the amount of hits is taken from the remaining pool. These additional numbers are also matched to the original selection, and the player can be awarded based on the total hits, or the award can be based on the original hits plus a bonus for any additional hits. Roethel's method potentially increases the amount of numbers drawn, and thus increases the chance of hits, but it uses a different method that requires more steps than the present method.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,364,313 (Moody Apr. 2, 2002) “Multiple Play Keno Game with Bonus Feature” provides a Keno ticket having each “spot” divided into two or more sections, so the player can select two or more sets of numbers to be played in respective draws. This allows games to move faster by setting-up multiple games in advance on one ticket. Bonus hits may be offered by matching the draws with all the sets of numbers selected. This bonus feature increases the number of hits, but it requires both multiple set selections and multiple draws, so it adds complexity for the player that the present invention does not.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,651,735 (Baba Jul. 29, 1997) “Keno Machine with Two Separate Plays” provides a Keno game method having two passes. First, a standard Keno game is played on an interactive computerized display system. Secondly, if the number of hits in the first draw exceeds a given number, the system automatically randomly draws additional balls from the remaining pool of balls, and additional matches can be made. This is similar to the method of Roethel above. It uses a different method that requires more steps than the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,368,213 (McNabola Apr. 9, 2002) “Multi-Way Keno Method and Device” provides an interactive Keno display system capable of playing multi-way Keno. This display allows a player to select two or more subsets of numbers on a single Keno ticket to be compared to a set of randomly drawn numbers in addition to the superset of all numbers selected. For example, a player could select 2 numbers for the first “way”, and 3 numbers for the second “way”. In addition, all 5 numbers would be played as a third “way”. Each “way” could potentially win. The payouts would be correspondingly low for a subset, and higher for the superset. This allows multiple games to be played on one draw, and provides both a higher chance of winning a low payout, with a lower chance of winning a high payout.